Happiness and Sadness
by Sango'sbestfriend445
Summary: Sequel to Senior Camping Trip. A new foe rises as the rest of the jewel is being collected by our favorite Inu group. Humor,Romance,Action,and Death. What will it all add up to?
1. The Beginning of the End

You guys thought I was done? Well guess again! Here I go with the Sequel to Senior CampingTrip, Happiness and Sadness! Be prepared your in for a treat!

Kagome sat in the Goshingkou. She looked out at the village and sighed . They _ still _had a long way to go, even though Naraku was defeated. They had to gather all the remaining jewel shards before demons could get a hold of them. She sighed once more. She could still remember clearly what happened to Naraku's portion of the jewel.

Flashback

_InuYasha growled loudly and ran forward. "Naraku, you bastard die!" He screamed. "Kaze no kizu!" _

_As the attack made its way torward Naraku, Kagome saw something. She saw Naraku holding up the tainted jewel, that was nearly complete. He was going to use that jewel pieces power! Kagome pulled an arrow from her quiver. She carefully put the bow into position. "Im sorry InuYasha!" Kagome yelled._

_InuYasha looked at her dumbfounded. He had no idea what she was sorry for. But that's when he saw it. Kagome's sacred arrow heading for Naraku's tainted jewel piece. _

_CRACK_

_She hit it. Just as the beginning of their journey the nearly completed jewel shattered into hundreds of shards across the land._

_End Flashback _

Kagome smiled a bit at the memory. 'Kagome, where are you?'

Kagome flinched at the angry voice in her mind. Since her and InuYasha became mates she could feel his emotions and communicate with him in her mind.

Kagome's tail twitched irritably. 'In the Goshinboku' she replied. 'Why'd go by yourself wench?' InuYasha replied. A vein popped out of Kagomes head. 'InuYasha im hanyou now I can take care of myself now.' ' yeah right, youd still be getting into trouble and getting kidnapped, without me there.'

After that InuYasha didn't get a response, but he could still feel her emotions. She was extremely angry. InuYasha gulped. He knew what was coming. He could only think two words. 'Oh.Crap.'

'OSUWARI!' THUD. InuYasha fell off the tree branch he was sitting on.

Kagome hopped off the branch she was standing on. She had been standing on the one right above the one InuYasha had been sitting on. She smiled and stuck her tounge out at InuYasha. InuYasha growled from where he laying/crouching.

InuYasha got up and dusted himself off. Muttering something, bout wenches and obsessions with rosaries.

"Well lets go. Kaede told me you were gone and said you had training to do. Lets go, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are waiting."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "You didn't do anything to Shippo while I was gone did you?" InuYasha crossed his arms and huffed. She was going to take that as a yes. Kagome and InuYasha leaped along the tree tops to Kaede's villages.

Sango hopped off Kirrara with ease. She had just come back from a short trip to the exterminated exterminator village. (Insert pun here.) She walked around the village until she saw Kaede's hut. She then saw Miroku and Shippo satnding in front of it.

"Miroku! Shippo!" She said running towards them. They both waved at her. "Sango, how was your trip?" Miroku said when she got to them. "It was fine, thank you. Where's InuYasha and Kagome?"

"Right here." Said hanyous said, as they dropped down from one of the treetops. Kagome ran to Sango. " Hey Sango! How was your trip?" Kagome said hugging the older girl. "It was fine, thanks." Kagome let her go and looked back at everyone else. "Well, everyone Im going to go train with Kaede. See ya later!" She said as she quickly kissed InuYasha and went in Kaede's hut.

InuYasha stared after her before turning back around. When he did Miroku had one of his trademark perverted grins on. "Well, well, InuYasha, when can we expect to see little InuYasha's and Kagome's running around here?"

BONK! BOP!

Miroku had two large lumps on his head courtesy of InuYasha and Sango. Shippo who had been quiet until now shook his head and muttered "When will he learn?"

Elsewhere deep in the forest Kagome was on her hands and knees in a praying position.

"Are ye sure ye are ready for this child?" Kaede asked. Kagome smiled and nodded, while she tilted to the right straighten her miko robes. "Im ready, I know I can do this. You said it yourself, I may be the world's strongest miko right now. This soul force thing shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Aye child. But I must warn ye, if ye gets harmed when InuYasha finds out all hell will break loose." Kagome chuckled lightly. "I'll be fine, Kaede. You and InuYasha will have no need to worry. Now release the youkai."

Kaded nodded and opened the door on the makeshift trap.A bat youkai came flying out.

"Sacred Jewel!" It screeched. It headed for Kagome intent on attacking. Kagome started to chant then glow bright blue. "SOUL TRANSFER!!!" She yelled. The bat youkai stopped inches in front of Kagome's face. There was a disturbing moment of silence. Kagome's heart beat quickened then slowed. She pulsed. She opened her eyes and saw herself sitting in the prayer position.

InuYasha sensed a strange presence . One that replaced Kagome's. 'Kagome?' he tried. He heard a voice but it wasn't Kagome's. 'Give me the sacred jewel.' It hissed. InuYasha's eyes bulged. 'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHERE IS KAGOME?!' He screamed inwardly. He didn't get a response. InuYasha immediately hopped up.

"What's the matter InuYasha?" Sango asked. " I gotta go check something. All of you stay here." He said as he ran out of the door. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stared questioningly at the hanging bamboo mat.

Kagome was needless to say, very horrified and pleased with her self. She was in the horrible body of the bat youkai but she had mastered the 'soul transfer' technique nontheless.

"Alright child. Now go back to ye's rightful body." Kaede said from the side. Kagome nodded as best as a bat could. Then inside her mind this time started to chant. Both the bat's and Kagome's bodies pulsed this time.

Kagome opened her eyes. This time she could see the bats body. She looked down and saw she was her self again. Her little black dog ears twitched. Then from the tree tops InuYasha landed right in front of her.

InuYasha was cautious stepping towards Kagome. That looked and smelled like Kagome. The link was even back to normal. "Kagome?" InuYasha said suspiciously. "Yes InuYasha, what do you want?" Kagome asked, her tail swinging curiously.. "Is that you?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course it's me. What's wrong with you?" This is obviously Kagome. InuYasha thought. But what was that he sensed a couple of minutes ago. Soon as he reached Kagome it went away. "Kagome what exactly were you practicing?"

Kagome chuckled nervously. Whoo boy. "Well, you see,I, um was shooting arrows." _Smooth Kagome Smooth. _She thought. InuYasha raised a brow at her this time. "Then where's your bow?"

"Uh, Kaede has it." She said quickly. Kagome looked over at Kaede just to make sure she had her usual bow and arrows with her. She sighed in relief. "Okay, then why aren't you letting me probe your thoughts?" InuYasha said.

"Uh, oh what's this im getting?" Kagome said rubbing her temples. InuYasha looked at her suspiciously.

"I sense a Sacred Jewel Shard!" Kagome said grabbing InuYasha by the arm and pulling him into the forest.

While they were running InuYasha eyed Kagome suspiciously, she was hiding something from him and he was going to find out what.

Finally the end of the first chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip. Well REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW! And remember I might even update daily. By the way thanks to everyone who begged me for a Sequel. 'Preciate it. And just cuz I feel like it, shout out to my fanfic buds KazunaPikachu and Inu-DragonWielder23.

With that said, Sayonara!


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

Hey guys. Heres the 2nd chapter of Happiness and Sadness. Also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip. Thanks to anybody who reviewed. I hope all my fans from the first story will stick with me on this one. Im trying! Lol. Well enough talk, on with the fic!

InuYasha watched as Kagome trudged on in front of him. "Where's that jewel shard you said you sensed mate?"

Kagome chuckled nervously. "Well, I guess it was something else I was sensing. Hehehe." InuYasha raised a brow. "Kagome, what are you hiding from me?" Kagome put on an innocent look. "InuYasha what are you talking about?" Her tail twitched nervously. "Im talking about how you've been acting since we left your training. I sensed something that replaced your presence." InuYasha said as he noted that Kagome stiffened when he said that.

"Well you see um,I was practicing a new technique ." InuYasha nodded slowly. "And?" "And what?" Kagome said pretending to be irritated. "What was the technique?"

Kagome gulped. "Um it was…" Kagome hesitated. She could feel InuYasha starting to get angry at her stalling. "It was.. soul transfer." She mumbled the last part. It was too low even for InuYasha's youkai senses to hear. "What was that?" He said.

" It was soul transfer." She said again, but louder this time. Uh-oh. InuYasha was infuriated. She could practically feel his blood boiling.

"Kagome, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU COULDVE HAD A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH, HAD SOMETHING WENT WRONG!" Kagome covered her sensitive hanyou ears from the noise. "InuYasha , Im fine so stop worrying." Kagome said trying to sound non-chalant but the fear was evident in her voice. "What do you mean stop worrying?! You could've been killed!" Now Kagome was infuriated. "INUYASHA I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU BREATHING DOWN MY NECK EVERY FRICKIN MINUTE!" InuYasha's temper was reaching its boiling point as well. "YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!" Kagome screamed before jumping into the tree tops and leaping among them. "GET BACK HERE!" InuYasha yelled before leaping among the treetops as well.

It didn't take long for Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to hear Kagome and InuYasha arguing as they neared the village.

"InuYasha, just leave me alone for awhile." They heard Kagome say.

"No!" They heard InuYasha say. "Leave me alone!" They heard Kagome shout, as the bickering couple landed on the ground. Soon as her feet touched the ground Kagome stormed into Kaede's hut. InuYasha was heading in right after her, before Miroku stopped him. "InuYasha, perhaps you should let Lady Kagome calm down first." "Out of my way, monk." InuYasha said pushing Miroku out of the way. "Miroku is right InuYasha. Give Kagome some time to gather her thoughts." "Yeah." Shippo agreed. InuYasha crossed his arms and fehd. He walked away and hopped into a tree. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shook their heads and sighed.

Its been days now. The group is walking down a dirt road in search of Sacred Jewel Shards. It's been exactly five days since Kagome has spoken or made contact with InuYasha. When he tried she ignored him.

'Kagome?' InuYasha tried. 'What?' she hissed. 'Why wont you talk to me dammit?' 'Aren't I talking to you now?' 'I meant out loud idiot.' After that InuYasha didn't get a response. Uh-oh. He could fell her emotions and she was raging. She was even growling!

Sango turned around when she heard Kagome growling. "Kagome, you okay?" Kagome stopped growling and looked towards Sango. She smiled and said "Yea, Im fine Sango." Then she glared at InuYasha who paled, and kept walking.

After a good 20 more minutes of walking, both Kagome and InuYasha sniffed the air. InuYasha growled and grabbed Tesuaiga at his waist. Kagome turned to InuYasha. "InuYasha, is this what wolf smells like?" She asked sniffing the air some more. Then Kagome sensed Koga's two Sacred Jewel Shards. 'Uh-oh.' She thought.

No sooner had she thought it, Koga appeared right in front of her.

"Hello my dear Kago-

"Wait a minute. What the hell? Kagome y-you're a hanyou. And a mutt hanyou at that!"

"Hey!" Kagome and InuYasha said at the same time. Koga ddint seem at all fazed by this. Next thing Kagome knew Koga was sniffing her all over. InuYasha got in front of her. "Back off ya mangy wolf!"

"Shut it, muttface Im trying to see something. Kagome, why do you have muttfaces scent all over you?"

"Because she's my mate now ya mangy wolf! SO BACK OFF!"

"Kagome this isn't true is it?" Kagome smiled. "Actually, yes it is. Look." Kagome said pulling back her raven hair that had streaks of silver in it to reveal the mate mark on her neck. Koga gasped and then had a gloomy expression. "I see. I know when I've been beat. But we can still be friends, right?"

Kagome smiled again. "Of course Koga. No need to even worry about that." She said patting his shoulder, earning a growl from InuYasha. Koga nodded and then disappeared into his tornado thingy. "Poor guy." Sango said, as Miroku and Shippo nodded.

The group continued to walk until they reached an inn. "Hey Miroku, can you-

"No need to say it Lady Kagome." Miroku said chuckling. Kagome beamed while Sango, InuYasha, and Shippo sweatdropped.

While Miroku was off conning the owner of the inn Everyone else sat in the largest room they had. Kagome was sitting on the other side of the room, across from InuYasha. Now InuYasha was getting really tired of this. He got up and walked across the room, then sat next to Kagome. Expecting to be sat he closed his eyes and waited. But then he felt something furry under his nose. He opened his eyes and saw that Kagome was tickling him with her tail. He smirked and grabbed her tail. "I ddint know you could control this thing."

Kagome smirked also. "Just learned to 'bout a week ago." Then  
Kagome laid her head on his shoulder. "Im sorry for yelling at you." She said.

"Don't worry about it." InuYasha said. Then Kagome lifted her head off his shoulder. "What do ya mean 'don't worry about it' aren't you sorry too?"

InuYasha raised a brow. "What's there to be sorry for?" Kagome growled. "Oh how about yelling at me when I was just training?" InuYasha growled louder. "What the heck do you mean 'just training' something could've happened to you!"

"And I told you that I don't need you breathing down my neck!" "Yes you do." InuYasha said. "No I don't! You just wanna yell at me some more!"

"You're the one getting mad at me just because I care!" Kagome gasped. InuYasha was right. He only yelled because he cared. And she had been acting so bratty towards him the past couple of days.

Kagome laid back against InuYasha. "Im sorry." InuYasha put his arm around Kagome. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until……

BOOM!

That's when they heard one of the villagers. "HELP! A DEMON IS ATTCKING! HELP!" Kagome sweatdropped and sighed while InuYasha growled. "Well, let's go it could be here looking for the Sacred Jewel Piece I have."

InuYasha and Kagome rushed outside. Sango and Miroku were already out there. Shippo had run and hid somewhere. "Kagome do you sense a Sacred Jewel Shard?" Kagome concentrated and nodded. InuYasha smirked and unsheathed Tetsuaiga. The youkai was a large scorpion demon. And man was it big. We're talking about like 25 to 50 feet tall.

InuYasha ran towards it. "Windscar!" The attack hit but InuYasha got it from the wrong angle so it only chopped off one of its legs.

"Damn!" InuYasha said. Then out of the corner of his eye InuYasha saw Kagome running towards it.

"Kagome wait!" InuYasha said running after her. That is until the Scorpion spit out toxic vapors in InuYasha's direction.

Kagome was now standing in front of the large scorpion. 'Okay I can do this.' She thought. Kagome quickly channeled her spiritual energy into her claws. She lunged at the demon and split it down the middle. Kagome smirked trimupantly.

InuYasha saw something moving behind Kagome. It was the scorpions other legs. Kagome didn't slice the part that had the shard in it, so now it was regenerating. InuYasha quickly hopped up. "Kagome look out!" He said while running towards her.

Kagome turned to hear InuYasha say 'look out' but she didn't see any threat nearby. Kagome opened her mouth to say something else when she felt a piercing pain threw her abdomen. She turned around to see the Scorpion's needle-sharp leg right threw her stomach. In from the back and out threw the front. Kagome saw InuYasha's angry and horrified expression before a sea of black surrounded her.

Was that a cliff hanger? Im not entirely sure if it was. Also I should've done this the last chapter but you know. Disclaimer:I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters. Unfortunately Rumiko Takahashi does. Now that that's over with I want you to REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW! Keep a lookout for the next chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip. The chapter is entitled: Her Strength Can you guess what it's about? I can!

Also shoutout to KazunaPikachu and brokenchaos. You guys are great!

With that said, Sayonara!


	3. Her Strength

Thanks everybody for your reviews. Well here's the third chapter of Happiness and Sadness. Im going to have a lot of fun writing this one, considering I left you with a cliffie. But here's the answer to your fears. So stop yelling at me in your reviews! On with the fic!

_Her Strength _

Kagome's entire body ached with pain. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in nothing but complete darkness. She couldn't remember anything. Then it all came back to her. She had been stabbed threw the stomach by that Scorpion youkai. But where was she now?

"Am I dead?" She asked aloud.

"No." A voice that sounded a lot like hers responded. Kagome eyes widen as an image of her self appeared. Except it was her demon self.

"A- are you me?" She asked. The demon nodded. "I am your inner demon. I see you are injured. Let me help you."

Kagome backed away. "Tell me where I am." She demanded. Her demon self smirked. "You are just unconscious. You could kind of say that you are dreaming. But we both know that you aren't."

"How do I wake up?" Her demon self smirked again. "That's what im here for." Kagome raised a brow. "Well?" Her demon self cocked her head to the side. "Well what?" "Are you going to help me back or what?"

Her demon self smirked and held out her hand. Kagome hesitantly took it. As soon as Kagome touched her hand she felt a surge of power go through her body. Next thing she knew, she was waking up. And when she woke up completely, she felt more alive than ever.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

InuYasha watched as his beloved mate got stabbed threw the stomach and fell unconscious . He was absolutely terrified for her. He felt as if his heart stopped. But she was still alive at least, he could still feel her presence threw their link. But that still didn't change his mood. He was infuriated! He was growling so loudly that villagers that were watching the battle 20 feet away heard him.

InuYasha picked up Tetsuiga and got prepared for battle. He charged the demon ready to unleash the windscar, when he was suddenly knocked out of the way. InuYasha looked to see who had pushed him and saw a full demon Kagome heading towards the Scorpion.

Kagome leaped and sliced the scorpion in half on his right side. She had killed the part that had the shard in it and now the rest of its body was slowly disintegrating. But Demon Kagome wasn't thinking about the shards. She needed to kill more. She wanted to see more blood on her claws. She quickly turned towards the first thing she smelled. InuYasha.

InuYasha watched as Demon Kagome turned and looked at him with an evil smirk on her face. Fangs showing and everything. "InuYasha, this power is amazing. I need it. I need more blood and power!"

InuYasha was shocked when Kagome recognized him. Bu then again, this was her first time going full demon unlike him. He hesitantly took a step towards her. "Kagome?" Demon Kagome grinned. "InuYasha," she said leaping directly in front of him so that their noses were practically touching. "Why do you look at me with such fear? Do you fear me? Your own mate?"

InuYasha swallowed, taking another step towards Kagome. It was true. He was afraid, but not of her transformed state. He was afraid that she would be so much like he was while transformed. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't!

"Well? Answer me!" She said striking him in the chest. InuYasha yelped and fell on one knee. "N-no." He said. "Kagome you have to wake up! You have to-

But InuYasha was slashed in the face this time by Kagome. "Fool! I am awake, and more alive than ever!" She said licking InuYasha's blood off her claws. "You're a waste of my time!" She said. Ready to deliver the final blow, when something clicked, and her arm stopped moving.

InuYasha watched as Kagome stopped moving.

Her eyes flashed from red to brown to red. "I-InuYasha I don't have control over my body! I- I don't know what Im going to do next! RUN!!" She said as her eyes flashed red and stayed like that. "Hehhehheh, Stupid human side trying to regain control." InuYasha still stared on in wonderment. He had to do something! But what?

The other members of the group watched what happened from afar.

"L-Lady Kagome turned full demon!" Miroku said. Both Sango and Shippo stared in shock. "What can we do though? It's not like we can hurt her!" Sango said. Both Shippo and Miroku nodded. Shippo trembled in fear at the sight of his surrogate mother in this state. He was so frightened. He had no idea what to do!

InuYasha stood up with difficulty. He started to make his way towards Kagome. Who had her claws ready and fangs bared. When he was close enough Kagome reached out her arm to strike him, but InuYasha grabbed it. He now had Kagome in an embrace. "Kagome please. I know you can beat this. C'mon don't give in to it!" He said as she kicked, scratched and even bit him! "C'mon I know you can beat this Kagome!" He said wincing as she kneed him in his nether regions.

Kagome was not only fighting on the outside but on the inside as well. She was having an intense battle between her demon saelf and hanyou self.

"Give me back control over my body!" Kagome said as she leaped ant slashed at her demon self, affectively hitting her in the shoulder.

"Never!" Her demon self screamed. That was it! Kagome wasn't going to waste any more time. Her inner demon that was now controlling her body, was a good two slashes away from killing InuYasha!

"Fine we'll do this the easy way then." She said. Kagome's demon self laughed. "Bring it on halfbreed!" The demon yelled. Kagome smirked. _It's showtime. _She thought. Kagome did a flip and summoned all her miko energy into the tips of her fingers. She now held her Demon self by the shoulders. The demon's eyes widened. Kagome smirked again and let it all out. "SERIYOKU BAKUHASTU!" She yelled temporarily expelling her youkai from her body.

InuYasha held on as Kagome continued to struggle. Then he felt her body relax. He looked down and saw her eyes back to the color brown. "Inu- Inuyasha, Im sorry." She said, then passed out. Then that's when InuYasha noticed it. She was human! How did she go from hanyou to human so quickly. It wasn't her human night, which was on the half-moon. InuYasha watched as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo made their way over. "InuYasha we should get Kagome back to the inn. Now that she's human again, she wont last long with that hole in her stomach." InuYasha nodded and picked her up bridal-style.

As InuYasha walked ahead Miroku and Sango talked. "Miroku, why do you think Kagome suddenly turned full demon?" Sango asked.

"Well, I think it maybe the same reason InuYasha does. Because her life was in danger." Sango nodded.

"Why is she suddenly human again? It's not her human night." Shippo popped in. Miroku nodded. "I don't know." All three sighed.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kagome awoke the next morning to the sound of bird's chirping and water being poured. She opened her eyes completely to see two angry and worried eyes looking down at her. "Inuyasha." She croaked out.

"What the hell were you thinking mate?" InuYasha said while dipping a cloth in water to put on her head. Kagome knocked his hand away and sat up with difficulty. "Don't move yet! You have a huge hole in your gut!" InuYasha snapped.

"Im fine." She said examining her hands. "So im human now. Just as I thought." InuYasha raised a brow. "What do you mean 'just as you thought'?"

Kagome sighed. "I mean, when I was full demon I could see everything that was going on. I saw myself kill the scorpion and start to attack you. Inside my body though, I fought my demon self as a hanyou. I purified my her, just enough to expel my youkai from me for a little while."

InuYasha nodded. "So to wake yourself up you had to have your demon blood away from you for a couple of days?"

Kagome nodded. Then she got up with great trouble and was about to leave the room. InuYasha ran to her. "It's too early for you to be walking around. And besides your not even dressed."

"Huh?" Kagome said, then looked down. She noticed that she didn't have her haori (sp?) on and her entire upper body was bandaged, except for arms and neck area. She turned ten shades of red, then sighed. She slowly made her way to her futon. When she was sitting up again while under a blanket, she spoke. "InuYashsa, who undressed me?"

This time Inuyasha turned ten shades of red. "Uh, I didn't want anyone else to do it." He said.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "InuYasha, Im sorry." InuYasha raised a brow. "Why?"

"I hurt you, InuYasha." InuYasha snorted. "Don't worry about it."

Kagome fumed. "What do ya mean 'don't worry about it'?" She yelled.

"AND IT BEGINS!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by his hair so he was looking right at her. "InuYasha, I could've killed you. I would,ve never forgiven myself if I did." She said suddenly crying.

InuYasha suddenly felt awful at the sight and smell of Kagome's tears. He pulled her to him. "Kagome, don't worry you didn't really hurt me hurt me badly. In the end, you regained control, everything will be fine." Inuyasha felt Kagome relax and then heard her breathing slow. InuYahsa kissed her forehead and leaned back against the wall. _Sleep well mate, sleep well._

Writing that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Im gonna go hug something or someone –looks at Human InuYasha - Well you guys I gotta chase InuYasha down so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Keep a look out for the next chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip, which is entitled :_Sealed:A Gift For Kagome._

Aslo shout out to Rachelandthecupcakecrusades. Thank's for the reviews and that name is frickin hilarious!

With that said, Sayonara!


	4. Sealed:A Gift For Kagome

Hey guys! Wow Im updating 4 days in a row. Im way too nice to you. But anyway here it is chapter 4 of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip! On with the fic!

_Sealed: A gift for Kagome_

Inuyasha sat in the inn with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. All sat discussing Kagome's situation while she slept.

"Lady Kagome expelled her youkai from her?" Miroku said, amazed. Inuyasha nodded.

"I wonder when will her power return to her?" Sango said aloud. "Well, Kagome said she'll be human for the next coulpe of days. I give her good week. Wench, should be fine by then." InuYasha said.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo nodded. "Well, do you think Lady Kagome can go on purifying herself everytime she transforms? She might end up doing it permanently."

Everyone thought about that and it could be true. Everybody feared that especially InuYasha. Speaking of said hanyou, he got up and walked across the room to Kagome to feel her forehead.

He frowned. "Her fever has gone back up again." InuYasha said getting up to go get some more water. "I'll be back."

When InuYasha left the room, they all started to talk again. "InuYasha sure is worried about Kagome." Shippo said. Miroku smiled. "Im not surprised considering she has such a large hole in her stomach. And in her human state there's slim chance that she'll survive." Sango gasped. "Miroku don't say things like that. We have to have faith that Kagome will survive."

Miroku nodded. "I suppose so. Let's take a walk, shall we? We need a break from all the drama." Sango and Shippo nodded, as they got up and walked out of the door.

InuYasha now had the bucket filled with water and started to head back to the inn. When he was in the group's room in the inn, he was shocked.

"Kagome?!" He said panicking. She wasn't there! He noticed her haori and bow were gone. "Damn wench," He muttered under his breath, as he followed Kagomes scent.

In no less than five minutes InuYasha found Kagome sitting in a field with filled pink carnations all around. He quietly crept behind her. When he was five feet away from her , she turned around.

"SERIYOKU BAKUHASTU!" She yelled when she felt whoever was behind her was close enough for her to let it all out.

InuYasha just managed to dodge Kagome's energy blast but it slightly burned his cheek. "Oi Wench! What the hell is wrong with you?" He said touching his cheek.

Kagome reddened. "Sorry InuYasha. I thought you were some evil demon." She said looking down.

InuYasha sat beside her. "Keh." "Why'd you come outside by yourself wench? That hole in your gut is nowhere near healed." Kagome sighed. "I just wanted some fresh air. It's not fun sleeping all day and staring at the ceiling."

InuYasha crossed his arms. "So what. Your still healing. You _need _to rest." Kagome sighed. "I know, but I was bored." InuYasha snorted. "You need to get some more rest. I know you're hurting. And with you human for the next couple of days you're going to heal a lot slower." Kagome nodded. "Well, I guess I'll go stare at the ceiling some more." She said grabbing her bow to balance her self on it. InuYasha sighed and shook his head. He picked her up and put her on his back.

When they were back at the inn, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were already back. "Where the hell were you guys when Kagome decided to get up and walk outside?" InuYasha said as he layed Kagome down on the futon.

"Went for a walk." Sango said. InuYasha growled.

"So, what are we to do about controlling Kagome's transformations?" Miroku asked.

"I have an idea." Sango said. Everyone turned to look at her. "What if we had Kagome a weapon or something made to keep her demon blood under control." Everyone nodded. "I'll be back. Watch over Kagome." InuYasha said as he walked out the door.

3 days passed and InuYasha had only been back once to get something from Kagome, then he had set out again. Kagome was hanyou again and healing at a much steadier pace. The hole in her stomach was completely gone as if no hole had ever been there. Now she just needed to restore her strength and train. So that brings us to her current position with Sango.

"Alright Kagome, you ready?' Sango asked. Kagome nodded. Sango ran at Kagome with her hiraikotsu.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her boomerang. Kagome quickly dodged and did a flip. She landed behind Sango and tripped her. Sango caught herself before she hit the ground and kicked Kagome under the chin. Kagome was thrown in the air due to Sango kicking her. Before she hit the ground though she did a flip and landed on her feet gracefully. No sooner that she did though, the hiraikotsu came flying towards her. Kagome quickly jumped on top of the hiraikotsu and directed towards Sango with her claws. When she was close enough Kagome punched Sango square in the face, then hopped off hiraikotsu. Sango stood up rubbing her cheek. "That was good Kagome. You're really getting your strength back."

"Thank's Sango. That last one didn't hurt much did it?" Sango smiled and shook her head no.

Then out of nowhere they heard someone clapping . Both women turned around to see a young Samurai.

"Hello ladies. I am Hiete." He said bowing. The two bowed back. "I was told I could find the miko Kagome here." Hiete said.

Kagome stepped forward. "I am she. But what business might you have with me?" She said, her tail swinging curiously.

"My comrade has fallen ill. As I was walking among the path to this village, a young woman chatting with a farmer spoke of you, saying that you're group was resting not too far ahead."

Kagome nodded. "Well then bring your comrade to the inn we're staying at and I'll be glad to help you." Hiete smiled and nodded. "I shall do so Kagome-sama."

Kagome waved her hand. "Spare me the formalities. Just refer to me as Kagome." Hiete nodded. "Kagome it is then."

He said as he walked away.

Kagome turned to Sango. "Well, lets get going." Sango nodded. They both headed back to the inn.

Once there, the girls sat with Miroku and Shippo to wait for Hiete. The door slided open and expecting to see Hiete, Inuyasha walked in.

Kagome jumped up. "InuYasha!" She yelled, throwing her arms around his neck. InuYasha smiled and hugged her back.

"You're hanyou again." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Where were you?" She asked him. InuYasha pulled something from behind him. It was a katanna. "Is this for me?" She asked. InuYasha nodded. "Unsheathe it." He said. Kagome did as told and saw just how beautiful the sword was. It was completely diamond except for the golden hilt. It had little blue stones in it every couple of inches. It was the length and size of a Midoriko's sword. (Ya know, in episode 26 where they talked about how the Sacred Jewel came to be. You know how Midoriko's sword looked when she saved ol Myoga. But ya that's how big it was.)

"It's to keep you're demon side under control, like how the Tetsuiaga does for me."

"What's it called?" Kagome asked. "Koreina." Kagome smiled. "The name fits." (Koreina means beautiful in Japanese.) Kagome hugged InuYasha once more. "Thank you." InuYasha blushed and hugged her back.

Then the bamboo mat swung again, and this time Hiete and another young Samurai walked in.

"Lay him down over there." Kagome said pointing to one of the empty futons. Hiete nodded and did as he was told. Kagome started to check the man for a fever.

"Who's that?" InuYasha asked Sango. "Oh, that's Hiete. He showed up after me and Kagome finished training. That's his sick comrade that he asked Kagome to help." InuYasha nodded.

As Kagome started taking out ointments Hiete spoke. "I see that you are a hanyou." Kagome smiled. "Yes, I am." She said waving her tail for emphasis. "And you are also beautiful ." He said, earning a growl from InuYasha . Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. "Spare me your flattery. I am mated." She said. Hiete nodded. "I can assume you are mated to the other hanyou over there." Kagome nodded happily. "And his name is InuYasha." Hiete nodded.

"Well, all you're friend needs to do is take this medicine daily and he'll be fine." Hiete nodded. "I give you thanks miko. We will meet again." Kagome nodded and said goodbye.

Hiete grabbed his companion and led him out the door. When he passed by InuYasha, InuYasha felt something. Something sinister. Something was up with Hiete and InuYasha was going to find out what.

Finally done! I gotta go chase Sesshy down so he can help me clean the bathroom. He left fur everywhere! -Get back here!- Well, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Also keep a lookout for the next chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known Sequel to Senior Camping Trip, entitled: It Begins. Can you guess what it's about? I can!

With that said, Sayonara!


	5. It Begins

Hey you guys! Im baaaaack! Lol. Anyway, Im all happy and stuff now! I just got a beta reviewer! Yay! –Start's dancing with Sango- Well here I go with the 5th chapter of Happiness and Sadness! Also, known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip. And I got an A on my math assignment! Yay! Math's my worst subject! Take that KazunaPikachu!

_It Begins_

BAM!

CLINK!

THUD!

Was heard throughout the forest as InuYasha trained Kagome. "Kagome, you'll never fight well with a sword if you don't train hard enough!" InuYasha said as he blocked the Koreina with the Tetssaiga.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome yelled as she ran at him once more. InuYasha dodged and tripped her. InuYasha sighed. "Kagome get up. Im going easy on you." Kagome got up and hit InuYasha in the back of the head with the hilt of her Koreina. "I thought we were sword fighting, not sparring." InuYasha cocked his head to side and smirked. "I never said we couldn't do both."

Kagome growled and ran at him again. This time their swords clashed. Kagome almost overpowered InuYasha, but he moved slightly and she ended up being bounced back, like she was doing the matrix. Kagome quickly knocked Tessuiga out of InuYasha's hand, then scampered away. The Tetssaiga landed in a nearby tree, untransformed.

"Better. But not god enough!" InuYasha said. This time he ran at her with his claws intending for Kagome to block him, which she did.

Kagome noticed that InuYasha was unguarded. She took one hand off the Koreina 's hilt and used her free hand to punch InuYasha in the gut. Hard.

InuYasha staggered back a little. Then he smirked. " That's good. I didn't even notice I was unprotected." Kagome smirked. "Hah. Im better than you think. Is that all for today?" InuYasha nodded and they both headed back to camp.

"InuYasha, where do you think we should head next?" Kagome asked, as her and the rest of the gang walked down a dirt road. Inuyasha shrugged. "Where ever I guess." Kagome sighed.

"Miroku, do you know this area well?" Sango said. Miroku nodded. "Actually, I was in this region a lot when I was still in training."

"That means he scammed a lot of people here." Said Shippo, who was sitting on Kagome's shoulder. "Mhm Mhm." All three said nodding. Miroku sweatdropped and sighed.

After about another hour of walking something happened.

SWOOSH! FWAP!

An arrow landed right in InuYasha's shoulder. He collapsed. "InuYasha!" Kagome screamed kneeling beside her mate. "Im gonna pull it out okay?" Inuyasha nodded. When Kagome reached to touch the arrow she noticed something. This was a Sacred Arrow! Only one other person could do that. Kagome quickly unsheathed the Koreina. "Kikyo." InuYasha gasped. But Kikyo was dead! How could it be that she's alive again?

"Surprised, InuYasha?" Kikyo said, stringing another arrow.

"Stop! Why are you doing this Kikyo?" Kagome said. Kikyo smirked. "InuYasha did not come to me like I told him to. We were supposed to die together. How dare he not fulfill that promise!" She yelled letting go of the arrow.

Kagome blocked the arrow with her sword. "Kikyo, who brought you back from the dead this time? Your body disintegrated on Mount. Aszura." (Bare with me people I don't know the name of that mountain too well!)

"I was brought back to life by a young Samurai. But that's not any business of yours."

"Kikyo, you should've known that InuYasha wasn't going to die with you." Kagome said.

"Oh but I didn't. I thought InuYasha would come with me soon." Kikyo said.

"Ya mean you just noticed 6 months after your death you realized that InuYasha wasn't in hell with you?"

Kikyo frowned. "That is why I shall take him with me this time. And be sure of it!" Kikyo said launching her arrow. Kagome threw InuYasha out of the way, and jumped in the air. Now Kagome was face to face with Kikyo. "So what ya made of this time claypot?" Kagome said hitting Kikyo in the back of the head with the hilt of the Koreina.

Hours later, everyone sat at the campfire, except for Kagome, InuYasha, and Kikyo. Those three were all in a different part of the forest near a lake.

"Kikyo, I cannot go to hell with you. I told you I would avenge your death so that you can rest in peace, but I never said that." InuYasha said.

Kikyo frowned again. "You liar! You told me you would go to hell with me! You told me you loved –

Kagome stood up abruptly. "Kikyo , get over it! He's not going with you! Why don't you go burn in hell by your damn self!" She shouted. InuYasha was shocked by Kagome's statement. He also noticed that Kagome had her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Don't hurt her Kagome." Kagome glared at InuYasha. "Im going back to camp." She said as she shoved past Kikyo. InuYasha looked after her. "Kikyo, there'd another reason why I wont go with you."

Kikyo raised a brow, waiting for an explanation.

"I am mated to Kagome. Youkai mate for life. I wouldn't be able to just leave her. It's not as if I want to either."

Kikyo nodded sadly. "InuYasha, do you love her?" InuYasha smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Does she mean more to you than I do?" Kikyo asked. InuYasha looked down. "Im sorry. But she does."

Kikyo smiled. "I wont force you then. I will return to the dead where I originally belonged. You are happy now. I want that for you. Goodbye." She said moving towards him.

"Goodbye Kikyo." He said giving her one last kiss.

Kagome was starting to get restless. InuYasha had still not come back. She was getting irritated. No scratch that, she was getting infuriated. 'That's it!' She thought. Kagome walked past the others and back into the clearing where InuYasha and Kikyo were at. But what she saw made her heart crumble. They were… together again. All this time, had she just been his rebound girl since Kikyo died? She didn't know, but deep down she didn't want to find out. She just wanted to run. Run as fast as her hanyou legs would carry her.

Kagome hopped form treetop to treetop, then stopped thinking she was far enough. She found herself standing in front of a river. She walked over to it and saw herself with a monotone expression. Her face and eyes looked as cold and lifeless as Kikyo' s. She put her feet in the water and stayed like that.

InuYasha and Kikyo broke the kiss as her body started to glow. "Goodbye." She said as her body disappeared . "Rest in peace Kikyo." InuYasha said.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sat around the campfire. "Who do you think the young Samurai was that bought Kikyo back to life?" Miroku asked.

"Well it has to be someone who's looking for shard's of the Sacred Jewel and is an enemy of InuYasha's." Sango said. Miroku and Shippo nodded.

"And there's not that many people that know the key to destroying InuYasha' and Kagome's relationship." Miroku said. Shippo and Sango both agreed. But who could it be?

InuYasha decided to talk to Kagome threw their link, to tell her that Kikyo was gone now. 'Kagome?' InuYasha didn't get a response. 'Kagome?' He tried again. Nothing happened. InuYasha sniffed the air. Kagome's scent was still very clear. InuYasha took off in that direction.

Kagome sat wallowing in self-pity. But she didn't shed a single tear. She was done crying over him when it came to Kikyo. She had had enough. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to stay in the Sengoku Jiidai anymore. If she didn't have Inuyasha , what else was here for her?

Then Kagome heard a rustling in the bushes. She turned around to see InuYasha standing there.

"Kagome…" He said. "Where were you? Why'd you leave?"

Kagome stared at InuYasha for a long time without speaking. "InuYasha I saw you." InuYasha raised a brow. "What do ya mean you saw me?" He asked.

Kagome stood up. " Don't play innocent. I saw you and Kikyo. If you wanted to be with her you could've just told me." She said.

Then it all clicked. Kagome was talking about the kiss! At least now InuYasha had the faintest idea of what she was talking about.

"Kagome, I don't wanna be with Kikyo. I was saying goodbye to her. She's…. passed on again."

No sooner after he said it Kagome felt herself being taken into an embrace. "InuYasha… then will you stay with me?" (hehehehe)

"Of course , Kagome. I told you before that I wanted to be with you. I wasn't lying."

Kagome's eyes filled with unshed tears. "Really?" "Mhm." She heard InuYasha say.

While InuYasha hugged Kagome, he thought the whole situation over. This seemed almost planned. Not that many people knew that Kikyo was probably the ultimate key to destroying Kagome and his relationship. But then something clicked.

_Flashback_

_As Kagome started taking out ointments Hiete spoke. "I see that you are a hanyou." Kagome smiled. "Yes, I am." She said waving her tail for emphasis. "And you are also beautiful ." He said, earning a growl from InuYasha . Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. "Spare me your flattery. I am mated." She said. _

_End Flashback_

InuYasha growled. He had one hell of a good guess of who this young Samurai was that Kikyo mentioned.

Whoo! Done! I seriously am proud of myself. So many cliffhangers in so little time. Well technically it's not a cliffhanger considering you can guess what's going to happen. Well, REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW! Keep a lookout for the next chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip, entitled: Crisis: A Kidnapping.

With that said, Sayonara!


	6. Crisis:A Kidnapping

_Hey guys! I know, I know, last one was rushed and all that, but this one will be plenty better! Here I go with the 6__th__ chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip! On with the fic!_

_Crisis: A kidnapping _

Kagome walked in the forest, taking a break from InuYasha and the others. She came to a stream and sat there. She soaked her feet in the water. Kagome sat back and sighed. 'A good 20 more shards to go.' She thought.

Kagome's ears twitched. "Who's there?" She said. InuYasha stepped out from behind a tree. "Kagome, let's get back to the inn." He said stepping towards her.

Kagome almost stepped towards him too. "InuYasha, I haven't even been gone five minutes." InuYasha smiled. "Yes but I couldn't wait for you to come back to me, m-Kagome." Kagome raised a brow. "What were you getting ready to say just now?"

"Um, I said nothing. I only called you by you're name." InuYasha said.

Kagome unsheathed her sword. "You aren't InuYasha." She said getting into a fighting stance.

InuYasha laughed. (let's call him fake Inu for now!) "How'd you figure me out? But then again Im not that surprised. Your smarts only serve to go with you're beauty."

Kagome gasped. She knew that voice! Hiete! " You were a youkai all along. Well prepare to be killed." She said charging him.

"So my miko knows the truth now? How wonderful that will make this more enjoyable." Hiete said running at her as well. Hiete materialized a sword out of nowhere.

Their blades clashed. Hiete tried to overpower Kagome, but she saw that he would try this and kicked him in the shin. Hiete was caught off guard when Kagome head butted him right after that. Hiete regained his balance and threw his sword at her. Kagome didn't see it coming and got the Koreina knocked out of her hand.

Kagome growled. She ran at him with her claws. Hiete dodged her and kicked her in the back of the neck. Kagome grimaced and rubbed her neck. Kagome ran towards Hiete once more. When she was closed, she jumped in the air a few inches above the ground. Hiete expecting her to kick him, jumped up too. When he did, Kagome dropped and slid under him.

'What the hell is she doing?' Hiete thought. But his blood boiled when he saw Kagome pick up the Koreina. She turned to face him.

"Hiete, you're going down." She said as she ran at him. Hiete prepared for Kagome's attack. When he was close enough he used his claws and to swipe at her, but he failed miserably. Kagome flipped over him , and stabbed him in the back. Kagome smirked triumphantly until she saw Hiete smile.

"I cant be defeated so easily. Now how about a little NAP?!" Hiete said as he spun around and grabbed Kagome by the neck. Kagome struggled and kicked, but she wasn't strong enough. Her vision started to fade and she passed out.

Hiete smirked. "Now come with me my sweet." Hiete said as he held her bridal style and pulled the Koreina out of his back. Then he took off into the sky.

InuYasha sat in the inn they were staying at, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo right by him.

" Kagome sure has been gone for a while." Shippo said. InuYasha thought so too, but didn't say it aloud.

"Perhaps one of us should go look for her." Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha. InuYasha growled. "Okay, I get you're point monk" InuYasha said getting up. He walked outside the door and sniffed around. Kagome was definitely near. Unknown to him, the keyword here is WAS.

That's when InuYasha saw a spot of gold. He raised a brow and ran over to it. The Koreina! But if the Koreina was here then where the hell was Kagome?!

"Kagome!" No answer. That's odd. InuYasha sniffed the hilt and blade of the Koreina. Yes. Kagome had used it in battle not too long ago. What's this other scent though? Then InuYasha gasped. (OOC) Hiete!

Kagome awoke in a dark dungeon. She looked around and saw nothing but wall and a door in the faraway light 'Where am I?'she thought. Then she remembered. Hiete had knocked her out in a sense. And she could assume he kidnapped her and locked her in the dungeon of some bid old dirty castle. Yup she was getting tired of this.

"You've awoken." A voice said.

InuYasha was back at the village with the Koreina at his hip in no time. He busted in the door.

"We gotta get going! Kagome's been kidnapped!" InuYasha said.

Miroku and Sango jumped up. "Are you certain?!" They both yelled at the same time. "Of course I am, ya idiots!" InuYasha said as he ran out of the door with Sango and Miroku right behind him.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!" Shippo yelled after them. Then he sat back down and drank some tea. "Bastards."

"Hiete. What do you want from me?! Why did you bring me here?!" Kagome yelled hopping back.

"My dear miko, I want you for a mate." Kagome's eye's bulged out of their sockets. "Sorry to break it to you, but Im taken." Kagome said.

"Oh, you shouldn't be sorry at all miko. For you wont be taken after this. I'll make sure you take care of it personally."

Kagome raised a brow. "What do you-

But Kagome was cut of when Hiete shot 3 Sacred Jewel shards into her chest. Hiete stepped closer to her. "Now, miko, go and destroy your beloved mate InuYasha." Kagome's eyes were still wide. Then they glazed over, making her chocolate fearful eyes look dull and lifeless.

"C'mon, hurry up! Kagome's scent is getting closer!" InuYasha yelled behind him. Miroku and Sango were both riding on Kirara. (CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO SPELL THAT DAMN CATS NAME RIGHT?! ID PRECIATE IT.)

"We're hurrying InuYasha." Sango yelled back. "Just how far is Hiete, anyway?" Miroku asked.

"He's further up ahead. We're really close!" InuYasha said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After about 15 more minutes InuYasha stopped. Miroku and Sango landed right next to him. "Is he here InuYasha?" Sango said.

InuYasha nodded. 'Something doesn't feel right.' InuYasha thought. But that's when he saw her. Kagome. She came walking out of the castle, holding a bow and arrow.

InuYasha raised a brow. She hadn't used a bow in weeks. She had been using Koreina. But , that didn't stop him from running towards her. "Kagome!" He said.

But he stopped dead in his track's when he saw Kagome string an arrow. "K-Kagome?" InuYasha said hesitantly.

"InuYasha! Kagome's being controlled by someone! It's probably Hiete!" Miroku yelled. InuYasha growled. 'How dare he!' InuYasha swallowed and ran towards Kagome. That's when Hiete appeared.

"Well if it isn't InuYasha. To what do I owe this surprise?" He said grabbing Kagome by the waist and licking her cheek.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" InuYasha yelled, running at Hiete. "Kaze no Kizu!" Hiete only smirked. "Kagome, disperse it." He said. Kagome looked at him, then launched an arrow. Her arrow went through the blast destroying the Kaze no Kizu.

Inuyasha was infuriated. 'Kagome, you have to wake up! Come to your senses!' He said in his mind to her.

"Kagome kill him. Now!" Kagome once again looked at Hiete and grabbed a Samurai sword that was next to her. She ran at InuYasha quickly.

Before InuYasha could blink their swords clashed. 'Kagome please recognize me!' InuYasha yelled in his mind. 'Fight me.' He heard in his mind. Inuyasha's eye's widened. That was definitely Kagome's voice. InuYasha's golden eyes met hers. It might've been his eyes playing tricks on him, but he could've sworn he saw Kagome nod and smile.

InuYasha tripped Kagome. She flipped and landed on her feet. She then used the hilt of the Samurai sword and knocked InuYasha down , still keeping her sword in place on his chest. Now she was on top of him.

InuYasha stayed still. He noticed that Kagome was reaching for something. What could it be?

Kagome concentrated. Finally! She had a good grip on it. She pulled it out quickly. She spun around.

"YOURE GOING DOWN!!" Kagome said as she made a lightning bolt come from the tip of the Koreina. "LIGHTNING TORNADO!!"

Hiete's whole castle soon became surrounded by lightning bolts. They all formed into one huge tornado. And we're not talking about a bottle Tornado you probably did in Science class. We're talking about a full size, enormous, and terrifying, 50 foot tall tornado.

Hiete's eyes widened in fear. He had to get away and quick! Then he quickly jumped into the air.

After the Tornado settled down, Kagome was the firat to run up to see the outcome. "Did I get him?" She asked loudly.

"Kagome did you honestly think I'd let you defeat me, when I want to live to be your mate?" Hiete asked from a veeeeeeeeery high treetop. Kagome growled. She started to run towards the tree when InuYasha pulled her back.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome let me handle this." InuYasha said with the WindScar circling the Tetssuiga. "He's gone too far."

_Ayup. That's it for this chapter. I think Inu's mad! Well, I want you to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And keep a lookout for the next chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip, entitled: The Sweetest Thing:Revenge ._

_With that said, Sayonara!_

_A/N If anyone wanted to see my cool new avatar check out my bio page! Three of my most favorite characters from InuYasha are on there._


	7. The Sweetest Thing:Revenge

_Hey guys! God, I feel lazy today. I hardly feel like doing anything. And my knee hurts! I fell off the bus yesterday and landed right on my knee! It still hurts! Michigan weather seems crappy this time of year. Well, here I go with the 7__th__ chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip!_

_The Sweetest Thing: Revenge_

InuYasha ran at Hiete with Tetssaiga in hand. "Hiete! You're going to pay for that!" He said as he brung Tetssaiga down, but missed Hiete and sliced a tree in half instead.

"Hiete you coward! Fight me!" InuYasha yelled, as he ran at Hiete once more.

"Oh but I am, InuYasha. But you're not fighting me necessarily." Hiete said hiding in another tree. "Huh?" InuYasha said. Then he saw an arrow whiz past him. InuYasha gulped and slowly turned towards Kagome. Yup. There she was being controlled. Except this time, she couldn't break free so easily.

"Hiete! What the hell did you do to her?" Inuyasha yelled. InuYasha could hear Hiete chuckle in the shadows. "She may have been able to escape my spell the first time, but I never removed the Sacred Jewel Shards in her chest." InuYasha growled. "You bastard!" InuYasha ran towards him.

Hiete laughed maniacally. "Kagome my dear, kill him!"

Kagome stood still, bow in hand. Her mind was in turmoil. 'Kill him!' '_N…no I wont do it!' _'Obey Me!' '_Never!' _

InuYasha and the other's noticed that Kagome kept putting her hand to her chest and then back to her bow. InuYasha stepped towards her. "Kagome?" Kagome was still doing her strange actions. Inuyasha watched Kagome squirm and put her hand to her chest.

'KILL HIM!' _'NO! UHH.. YES.' _ Kagome strung her bow. Whish! The arrow was sent right at Inuyasha but he jumped in time for it to miss him. "Kagome! Wake up dammit!" InuYasha yelled as Kagome pulled the old Samurai sword out of the ground. Kagome ran at him, her blade clashing with his every few seconds.

InuYasha noticed that Kagome would put her hand to her chest and then back to the hilt of her sword. Inuyasha wasn't even hitting her. He put his blade in front of him every time she attacked. He would trip her occasionally, but that's all. Then all of a sudden Kagome stopped attacking.

"Kagome?" InuYasha heard Kagome grunt. She started to move her head around. Her hand went to her chest.

'_I have to get it out!' '_No you will not!' '_Watch me!' _ Kagome's hand went up to her chest again. She shrieked in pain.

InuYasha stared on in shock. What could he do? She was in a lot of pain. He could feel it. But this pain was internal, nothing he could kill, except Hiete.

Kagome had a grip now. '_Come on. Got it!' _Kagome howled in pain again.

Miroku and Sango watched as Kagome started to glow blue. "What's happening Miroku?" Sango asked. "I think Kagome is trying to get the Sacred Jewel Shards out of her body. But it's proving to be difficult." Miroku and Sango flinched as Kagome let out another loud scream.

InuYasha battled with Hiete head-on. He could tell that Hiete was starting to loose energy. "Getting tired bastard?!" InuYasha yelled. Hiete smirked. "Hardly." He said, as his hands started to glow. "DRAGON SCALES!" InuYasha was cut badly by the flying dragon scales that came from Hiete's hand. "Ah!" He yelled as he dropped on the ground. He was no where near dead, but who's to say Hiete knew that.

"Now, time to finish you off! Kagome kill him!" Hiete heard a snicker from behind him. He whipped around quickly.

"See, that's not gonna happen. So I'd start running about now if

I were you." Kagome said, tossing the three Sacred Jewel Shards up and down in her hand.

Hiete staggered back until he hit something soft. He slowly turned his head to see InuYasha smirking evilly at him. "Ohm, you're gonna get it!" He said pointing the Tetssaiga at Hiete 's back.

Kagome grabbed the Koreina and ran at Hiete. "DIE!" She screamed. InuYasha ran forward as well. InuYasha looked at Kagome and nodded, who nodded back. "1…" "2…." Kagome said. "GO!" They both yelled at once. "KAZE NO KIZU! LIGHTING TORNADO!"

Hiete took the full brunt of the blast. "I'll be back for you Kagome!" Hiete yelled as he transformed into a huge dragon and flew away.

"Kuso!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome sighed. "At least it's over for now." She said, then collapsed. "Kagome!" InuYasha yelled when he heard Kagome hit the ground. Sango and Miroku rushed over. "Let's get her back to the village." Miroku said. Sango and InuYasha nodded.

Shippo saw Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome approaching, from where he was watching on the outskirt's of the village. "Hey you guys!" Shippo said pouncing on InuYasha's shoulder. "Hey InuYasha, what's wrong with Kagome?" Shippo asked referring to Kagome's sleeping form. "She's just tired, runt." InuYasha said, tired himself, that he couldn't even come up with a good insult.

Everyone just about fell on the floor when they reached their room in the inn. Everyone slept peacefully. That is, everyone except for Kagome.

_Dream _

_She ran quickly. Slash! Another victim! More blood. _

"_Kagome, please don't do this!" Kagome smirked. "Fool!" Slash! He was dead._

"_Get her! Get her!" Kagome ran swiftly chopping off hands and heads as she did. "Blood…." SLASH!!_

_End Dream_

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed continuously, waking

everybody up.

"Kagome! Kagome!" InuYasha said shaking Kagome as she screamed continuously. Now tears were pouring down her cheeks. "Kagome!" InuYasha screamed now resorting to smacking her knowing it wouldn't hurt. "Dammit Kagome! You're awake now!" He yelled damn near tears now. Kagome finally seemed to calm down enough to stop screaming. She was so scared that her tail was wrapped tightly around one of her legs.

"Kagome, what were you screaming about?" Inuyasha said. Everyone else went back to sleep. Kagome shook her head. "N-nothing." InuYasha snorted. " Like Im really going to believe that. Now tell me." Kagome turned her head away from him. "I told you. It's nothing. Something silly. Don't worry about me. Go back to sleep." She said lightly kissing him. InuYasha nodded slowly, then laid back against the wall. Kagome knew he wasn't asleep yet.

Kagome watched InuYasha fall asleep. Then she got up and walked outside. She walked until she was in front of a stream. She

dipped her hands in the water and scrubbed them furiously. She felt as if she had the blood on her hands from her dream. She could almost _smell_ it.

"It's sickening!" She yelled. Two tears rolled down her cheeks. She examined her hands closely. 'In that dream I probably killed someone with these hands.' "Im so awful." She said before she broke down in tears. "That person… they knew me. They begged. And I killed them." Kagome unconsciously gripped Koreina. '_I cant let that happen. I wont!_ She thought as she headed back to the inn.

_And done! I love me! Im so evil though. Someone's gonna get hurt badly. Now, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And keep a lookout for the next chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip, entitled: A Premonition Came True._

_With that said, Sayonara! _


	8. A Premonition Came True

_Hey guys! My knee feels a lot better today. Oooh I am so going to have fun writing this chapter! I sorta left you guys with a cliffy. I think I might put up a poem soon to. Probably something else about Kikyo. Anyway, Here I go with the 8__th__ chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip! On with the fic! _

_Premonition Came True_

Kagome walked with the other's down a dusty old trail. She had been quiet the whole morning. She was still thinking about the dream she had the other night. That was exactly five days ago. But she still couldn't get over it.

"Kagome?" Sango said jarring Kagome from her thoughts. "Huh?" "You alright?"

"Oh, Im fine Sango. What's up?" Kagome said. "Well, Miroku knows a guy in the village up ahead, and that we should stop there."

Kagome smiled. " Alright, Sango."

InuYasha was thinking very hard himself. Which was very unusual for him to do. 'What's Kagome hiding?' InuYasha thought to himself. Since her nightmare, she hadn't spoken much, except to ask for something or thank someone. She seemed in her own little world. And she wasn't letting him probe her mind.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" He asked. "N-no." Kagome said a lie obvious in her voice. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. "InuYasha, move." InuYasha scowled. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." He said. Kagome was getting irritated. "I said nothing's wrong!" She said intending to shove her way past him. But InuYasha just wouldn't move. "Kagome…" He growled in inu youkai. Kagome growled. " I said nothing's wrong!" She yelled back in inu youkai.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat staring. One minute they were speaking in Japanese, the next they were barking and snarling at each other.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled in Japanese. InuYasha did a face plant on the ground. "Humph!" Kagome said walking away. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sweatdropped.

Something's never change.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stood outside the village headman's house.

"Ah yes, my boy. You and you're companions are very welcome to board with my family for the next couple of nights."

Miroku bowed. "I give you thanks, Misaka-san. We will exterminate any demons that come near the village."

Misaka smiled. "What a humble monk." Kagome and InuYasha shook their heads. 'If only he knew.' Kagome said to InuYasha.

InuYasha nodded, and mumbled "mhm."

Once everyone was in the room, everyone just sat back and relaxed.

"So, Shippo, you want to go gather herbs with me?" Kagome asked. Shippo nodded happily. He hadn't spent that much time with Kagome since she had been mated to InuYasha.

Once they were outside Shippo spoke. "Kagome, you've changed so much." Kagome was surprised to hear something like this, coming from Shippo. She pulled another herb out of the ground. "What do you mean , Shippo?"

"I mean that a couple of years ago you were still crossing back and forth between the well, and you were only 15. Now you're almost 20."

Kagome smiled. "I have changed haven't I? But so have you, Shippo. I've watched you grow stronger over the years. I've even come to think of you as my son."

Shippo's emerald green eyes sparkled proudly. "Really?" Kagome smiled. "Of course. I love you as my own." "Thank you, Kagome."

"No problem, now lets get back to InuYasha and the other's." Shippo nodded as he and Kagome walked back to the headman's house.

InuYasha and the other's all sat in their room. "Well, do we head out tomorrow InuYasha?" Kagome asked. "Yeah. We gotta head out early too."

Kagome sighed. They only had 17 shards while Hiete had 12. And who knows who else had them.

Then all of a sudden Misaka came running in. "Help us Monk Miroku! There's a huge dragon youkai attacking!" Everyone sighed and got up. "Let's go." InuYasha said.

As they all ran outside, Kagome thought to herself. 'Dragon youkai huh? I don't like the sound of that. Hiete is a dragon youkai.'

When they were out there, they saw how big the dragon was. And it was huge. It had blue scales all over it. And was 80 feet tall.

"Whew boy." Kagome said, under her breath. InuYasha unsheathed Tessaiga. "Size aint everything." He said jumping at the dragon.

"Kaze no kizu!" The familiar glow of the windscar engulfed the dragon's body. InuYasha landed back on the ground and smirked.

"How's that?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "InuYasha behind you!" Kagome said, jumping into the air. She used her claws and slashed the youkai in the stomach.

"It's tail was reaching for you." Kagome said. "I coulda handled it." InuYasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Just then, InuYasha was thrown in the air by the dragon youkai and stabbed threw the torso with it's tail.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed, as he dropped. She quickly leapt in the air to catch him as he was falling. InuYasha was unconscious. Kagome sat him in front of Sango and Miroku. "Hey watch him, you guys." Miroku and Sango nodded.

"Now to take care of this youkai." Kagome said. She reached at her waist but felt nothing. "Oh. Crap." She had forgotten Koreina! "Okay, I can do this with miko power."

Kagome quickly jumped in the air and gathered her energy into her finger tips. Before she had enough for a powerful blast, the dragon swatted her down with it's tail.

Kagome hit the ground with a loud "oomph!" . Before she could even stand up again, the youkai stuck it's tongue threw her shoulder. "AHH!" she screamed in pain. Before the youkai could slam it's tail down on her again, she desperately rolled out of the way.

Panting heavily, Kagome tried to concentrate her energy into her fingertips. But once again the demon slashed her in her chest with it's tail.

"AHHH!" She screamed in pain again. Her vision started to blur. Then she passed out.

_In Kagome's mind_

_Im here again. Where I first met my demon side face to face. _

"_Hello Kagome." _

_I turned around and saw her again. "No not you!" I screamed. _

"_Oh, yes it is me." I back up and look around me for a way out. _

"_You cant get out. You cant escape me!" "I can and I will!" I scream back. I wish I were as confident as I sounded. _

"_Let me take over Kagome. You want to win." _

"_I can win on my own!" _

"_That's what you think!" She said running towards me. I try and dodge her but she's too fast. How on Earth did InuYasha put up with this? Finally she strikes me in my shoulder. Ooooh God it hurts! What the heck? Do I have poison claws like Sesshomaru? _

_I sink to my knees. "Now let me take over." I hear her raspy demonic voice say. Im too weak to disagree. And then everything turned black, and that's all I could remember. _

_Back to real world. _

Miroku and Sango both called out Kagome's name, when they saw her get slashed in her chest. When they did, they slightly jolted InuYasha awake.

"Uh…." He said. But he was unable to move.

Kagome opened her eyes, which were blood red now. And her pupils were grey. Kagome quickly turned towards the dragon and sliced it down the middle. But that wasn't enough. She need more blood! More victims!

Miroku and Sango both gasped. As did InuYasha. They all were thinking one thing. 'This cant be good.'

Shippo sat next to one of the villagers watching the fight. Kagome had just sliced the dragon youkai in half which was good, but she was full demon, which was bad. Then Shippo noticed Kagome turn towards the villagers.

Kagome ran with incredible speed. _Slash! _She killed another villager.

"Get her! Stop that demon!" Villagers shouted. Kagome ran faster chopping off heads and hands as she did. Then Shippo stepped in front of a woman with a baby.

"Kagome! Please don't do this! I know you better than that!" Kagome smirked. "Fool." _Slash! _ Went her claws as she cut Shippo in the torso, automatically killing him. All the other villagers backed away. That kitsune was their last hope. But now he's dead.

InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango stared on in shock. They were already grieving the death of their baby kitsune friend. But what shocked them the most was that Kagome was the one to kill him. The one who cared for him most out of all of them, had killed him. They had to wake her up quick, before she killed anyone else!

InuYasha stood up ignoring the pain, that came from his chest. He ran as fast as he could in his current state, and grabbed Kagome from behind.

"Let me go!" Her demon self screamed. She kicked and thrashed, she bit harder than ever before. InuYasha knew now. She was too far gone. Her demon side completely took over. Luckily for him, she still recognized her own mate. No one forgets that.

"Mate…" Her demonic voice rasped. "Let me go!" InuYasha just held onto her. "Shut up! You will submit to me!" InuYasha barked in inu youkai.

Kagome squirmed more. "Never!" She barked back. InuYasha squeezed her even more. So tightly that it hurt. "Submit now!" He barked. Kagome squirmed and kept squirming, but then she stopped. InuYasha looked down and saw Kagome eyes turning back to brown.

Kagome was going to ask InuYasha something, but then she saw it. And the scent filled her nostrils. Shippo's dead body laid right before her. She ran behind a bush, and vomited all she had eaten for the past few days.

"Please… please InuYasha tell me I didn't do that! Tell me I didn't murder Shippo!"

InuYasha hung his head. And a single tear fell out of his eye. Kagome gasped.

"I.. I killed Shippo. I actually killed him." She said before collapsing to her knees. She sobbed uncontrollably. "Damn! Damn! DAMN!" She said punching the ground. "I killed Shippo! He's dead! It's all my fault!" She screamed before letting out an anguished howl.

InuYasha put his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, it's not you're fault. You couldn't control your-

Kagome smacked InuYasha's hand off her shoulder. "How the hell can you be so calm InuYasha?!" Kagome screamed at him. InuYasha backed away.

"Kagome, don't you think I feel as depressed as you do?! Do you really think, that I don't miss him already?!" InuYasha shouted at her.

Kagome stood up. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WITH THE PAIN AND GUILT, OF KNOWING IT WAS YOU WHO CAUSED IT!" Kagome screamed.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO HAD TO WATCH IT!" InuYasha yelled back equally loud.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Miroku screamed. "You've made it perfectly clear, that yes we're all in pain that Shippo's dead."

Kagome sobbed for a couple of more minutes. Then she got down next to Shippo's body and took off her haori. She had on a T-shirt under that, so she had nothing to worry about. She gently wrapped up his body and held the carcass close to her body.

"Let's get going to Kaede's village." She said as she walked ahead of the others.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Kaede wanted to know what happened to Shippo, Kagome broke down in tears. Everyone in the village had loved Shippo. The little kids Shippo used to play with, were all sad. Some even called Kagome 'monster' and things like 'despicable beast.' Kagome made no move to correct them, because that was exactly what she felt like.

DAY OF SHIPPO'S FUNERAL

Kagome went to the stream outside the village and for the umpteenth these past three days washed her hands furiously. She would scrub for hours maybe even a whole day. The scent of Shippo's blood still lingered on her claws. She still was in somewhat a state of shock. But she was more or less traumatized

from the experience. She hadn't eaten anything since that day either. She mostly wept all day or scrubbed that was her routine.

She had isolated herself from everybody in the village. Even InuYasha. She kind of felt like she shouldn't even be going to hius funeral but she was. It wouldn't be right if she didn't.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Miroku, do you think Kagome will come to the funeral?" Sango asked.

"I don't think so Sango. She's still dealing with the pain that she killed Shippo." Sango nodded. InuYasha hadn't spoken in the past couple of days either. And he hadn't seen Kagome either. He knew what she was going threw. The pain and helplessness you feel when you cant control the situation. When you do it without wanting to, and you hurt other's in the process. Yes, he felt the exact same way when he killed all those bandits. Then InuYasha heard a cough and turned to see Kagome standing there. Her tail drooping sadly. Her ears as well.

"Well, lets go." She said in a quiet voice. The other's nodded and followed her. They all donned black kimono's . When Kaede saw them approach, she nodded and started speaking. "We are gathered here today, to give the young fox kit Shippo a proper sendoff. Shippo died in battle. He was courageous and full of spirit. I hope that he finds peace someday."

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Shippo, you were annoying at times, but I still cared for you just like we all did. You were so wise and hyper. I just hope that you'll be happy wherever you are."

Sango stepped forward. "Shippo, you were one of the sweetest things. I couldn't have loved you anymore or less. And just like everyone else I'll miss you."

Miroku stepped forward. "Shippo, you were a true friend. And you were always helpful. So many times one of us has gotten out of tight binds because of you. And for that I thank you. Goodbye Shippo."

Last, but not least, Kagome stepped forward. She took a deep breath. "Shippo. I cant begin to say how sorry I am for what I did to you. You were so innocent, and cute. You would never hurt anyone. But I hurt you. And Im sorry. I loved you like a son Shippo. When we finished searching for the shards. I wanted InuYasha and me to raise you as our own. Im sorry, that because of me you had to go at such a young and happy age to be. And, wherever you are Im hoping, praying, that you'll forgive me. Goodbye Shippo." Kagome finished as a single tear fell down and she placed a pink carnation next to his body. Everyone walked away after that. Kagome said nothing else to her friends and mate as she walked away. InuYasha watched her go. He wanted to help her so badly, but how?

_Sniff. I almost cried my heart out writing this. Oh I still feel like crying. Well REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And keep a lookout for the next chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip, entitled: The Problem With Suicide. _


	9. The Problem With Suicide

_Hey guys! Heads up I WILL NOT UPDATE QUICK IF I DON'T HAVE A SATISFYING AMOUNT OF REVIEWS!!! WHAT WOULD BE THE POINT IF NOONE GIVES ME FEEDBACK?!? Anyway, yup Shippo died last chapter and only more drama is to come. Here I go with the 9__th__ chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip! On with the fic!_

_The Problem With Suicide _

InuYasha and the other's walked in the direction of the next village. He looked over at his mate. It had now been almost a month since Shippo died. The rest of the group missed him as well as Kagome did, but the other's had moved on while Kagome was still beating herself up over it. She didn't isolate herself from everyone anymore, and her scrubbing lessened, but she still wasn't back to being the kind-hearted ,ill-tempered, Kagome that they know and love.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up when InuYasha called her name. "Kagome, what do you want to eat?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing. I don't want to eat." InuYasha scowled. "Kagome, you have to eat something. You haven't eaten in weeks!" "Im fine. I can go a couple of more days without it." InuYasha growled. "Kagome! Eat now!" Kagome growled louder. "I said Im fine!"

"Lady Kagome, perhaps you should eat something." Miroku said. Sango nodded. "Kagome, you haven't eaten since Shippo died and-

"OKAY! If you'll all stop bugging me, then I'll eat something!" Kagome said walking over to her yellow backpack. She started to pull out the ramen, and lunchboxes and what not, when she pulled out pocky, and a chocolate bar.

InuYasha was gathering firewood for the campfire, when he heard a sniffle coming from Kagome. InuYasha whipped around quickly. "Kagome? What's wrong?" He said. Kagome said nothing but showed him the chocolate bar. Immediately Inuyasha knew. Another reminder of Shippo.

"Kagome…" InuYasha said as he sat beside her. "Kagome, you've got to move on with you're life."

Kagome snorted. 'She's been around me too long.' InuYasha thought.

"It's not that simple. How could I ever move on completely when Im the one that killed Shippo."

"Kagome, do you really think Shippo would want you wallowing in guilt, and practically starving yourself!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then what the hell else am I supposed to do?!" Kagome yelled back.

"You can stop feeling sorry for yourself and puck the remains of you're life!"

"It's not that simple!"

"Yes it is! Go out and make yourself feel better! Let us help you! Tell us what we can do so you'll stop doing this to yourself!"

"I- I…" Kagome said before breaking down in tears. "InuYasha.. I wanna help myself but I cant." She said before running off deep into the forest.

InuYasha was getting ready to leap in the treetops to follow her, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Miroku standing there. "InuYasha, give her some time to calm down." InuYasha shrugged his hand off. "Monk, I don't need you're advice." Miroku frowned. "Inuyasha, Sango and I want to help Kagome just as badly as you do. Don't think that we aren't worried about her as well. But, before you do or say anything rash just wait."

InuYasha opened his mouth to say something, but Sango cut him off.. "It's true, InuYasha. Have you seen how skinny she's been getting lately? She won't hold up much longer unless we help her. She's really guilty and depressed right now. It's best if we give her breathing room."

InuYasha looked away from them. It was obvious that they weren't stopping him from going to her. "I gotta go." Inuyasha said hopping off.

"Do you think Kagome will be better anytime soon?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Im not sure, Sango. I just hope InuYasha will be able to get threw to her."

Kagome had finally stopped jumping, and now she landed on the ground next to the bottom of a waterfall. Kagome walked closer to it and looked at her reflection in the water. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying for so long. Her hair was a mess, and she had an extremely sad aura emitting off her body.

She chuckled bitterly. "Look at me. Im a wreck. A nervous, depressed, and confused wreck." Then Kagome saw how skinny she looked. "I guess I've missed too may meals." She said.

Kagome sat down and sighed. 'Shippo, Im so sorry.' Kagome got up and jumped in the water. As she swam, she could only think of one thing.

'Shippo.'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

InuYasha landed on a tree branch that was not too far away from the waterfall Kagome was at. He could see her perfectly. She had sat down for a while and then hopped in. 'Probably taking a bath.' InuYasha thought.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Kagome swam she had flashbacks of Shippo.

_Flashback 1_

"_Oh I see, you want these Jewel Shards because you're not strong enough to defeat them on your own." InuYasha said referring to the Thunder Brothers. _

"_I am strong enough!" Shippo yelled pointing a finger at InuYasha. _

'_That's right. That's when I first met him.' _

_Flashback 2 _

"_Kagome wait! InuYasha's just being petty. He's only angry because he's soooo in love with you."_

"_Thanks Shippo. I needed to hear that." _

'_He was always so sweet.' _

_Flashback 3_

"_Oh Kagome, don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought you were never going to come back!"_

"_Im sorry Shippo. I didn't mean to scare you." _

'_So precious.'_

_Flashback 4_

"_Those who live in glass houses shouldn't cast stones Kagome." Shippo said. _

"_Huh?!" _

'_He was so cunning.'_

_Flashback 5_

"_Kagome, you've changed so much." Kagome was surprised to hear something like this, coming from Shippo. She pulled another herb out of the ground. "What do you mean , Shippo?" _

"_I mean that a couple of years ago you were still crossing back and forth between the well, and you were only 15. Now you're almost 20." _

_Kagome smiled. "I have changed haven't I? But so have you, Shippo. I've watched you grow stronger over the years. I've even come to think of you as my son." _

_Shippo's emerald green eyes sparkled proudly. "Really?" Kagome smiled. "Of course. I love you as my own." "Thank you, Kagome." _

'_My son..'_

By this time Kagome hadn't even realized that she was crying again. And when she ran out of air, she didn't bother to come back up. Not even when her heartbeat slowed…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

InuYasha waited for Kagome to come out of the water. She had been down there way too long. Then that's when he felt it. The link was weakening. That could only mean one thing….

"Shit!" InuYasha said as he jumped out of the tree.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome couldn't breath anymore. But strangely enough…. She didn't care. She just wanted to be gone. Never to exist again. Because to exist, it was just too painful for her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

InuYasha jumped in the water and saw Kagome getting ready to float to the surface. He didn't have that much time left. The link was getting weaker by the minute. If there was anytime he was glad she was a hanyou it'd be now. Finally! InuYasha grabbed onto Kagome's waist and swam to the surface.

SPLASH!

InuYasha rose to the surface coughing and gasping for air. Now he could feel their link getting stronger again. He swam out of the water and placed Kagome by the edge of the water fall, while he rung out his clothes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome could feel cold hard ground. Why wasn't she in the water anymore? Who saved her? Why hadn't she died?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

InuYasha watched as Kagome started coughing up water and opened her eyes. He saw her look around and then blink.

Kagome saw InuYasha standing right beside her, wringing water out of his clothes. So he had saved her. She shoulda known as much. InuYasha made eye-contact with Kagome. And Kagome saw sadness, anger, hurt, and more anger in his amber orbs.

"Kagome, what the hell were you thinking?! Why would you go and try to kill yourself?!" He yelled at her.

Kagome sat up, so that she was on her knees. "Because.. I killed Shippo." She answered plainly.

"Kagome, how can you be so calm about this?! We all could've lost you! You really think that because you killed Shippo you deserve to die?"

"Yes. I do." InuYasha growled. "Kagome, I told you move on with you're life! Shippo is probably crying his heart wherever he his, seeing you do that. Kagome are you really that guilty that you'd commit suicide?!"

Kagome stood up. "Yes I am InuYasha! I killed Shippo. Shippo, who I wanted to protect, Shippo, whom I thought of as my son. Shippo, who didn't do a _damn_ thing to deserve that kind of fate!" She yelled.

"Kagome, no matter how guilty you are that's not an excuse to kill yourself!"

"Yes it is! A life for a life that's how it should go! If Shippo died at my hands, then don't I deserve to be killed as well?!" Kagome yelled, finally collapsing to her knees and sobbing.

InuYasha cringed at the sight of her tears. He always hated that. He knelt down beside her and pulled her into an embrace. "Shh, Kagome it'll be alright. Everyone is there for you. No one wants you dead."

"Im just so confused! I don't know how to feel anymore. Im just torn, InuYasha!" Kagome sobbed into his shoulder

"It'll be alright. You'll be okay. Everyone will help you." InuYasha said as he comforted her for the rest of the night.

_Done. Finally. I don't have much to say except don't flame me on the flashback's , all of them weren't exactly on point with the actual episode, cause I only try to remember the important phrases. _ _Well, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And keep a lookout for the next chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip, entitled: Healed Wounds._

_With that said, Sayonara!_


	10. Healed Wounds

_Hey Guys! I really don't have too much to say. Im not even entirely sure what the heck this chapter will be about. So im just wingin' it! Well, here I go with the 10__th__ chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip! On with the fic!_

_Healed Wounds_

Everyone sat around the campfire on the outskirts of a village. Miroku hadn't stocked on enough money so they couldn't stay in an inn like usual.

"Miroku, you sure we're out of money already?" Kagome asked, adding flavor to the ramen.

"Well, we've run out of money to spend on inns. The _rest_ I'll use to entertain myself with the ladies." When Miroku looked up everyone had their hand balled into a fist and a vein was popping out of their head.

"Monk…" Everyone said. "Heh heh, I guess we should start eating that ramen now huh?"

BOP!

SMACK!

BINK!

"Now let's go find an inn to stay at everyone." Kagome said putting everything back into her bag.

15 minutes later, they arrived at the village. Which was surprisingly decorated and a lot of villagers were dressed in fancy kimonos.

"What do you think is going on, InuYasha?" Kagome asked. InuYasha shrugged. "Probably some type of stupid festival." InuYasha replied. Kagome was about to say something when the village headman walked up.

"Hello young ones. Welcome to our festival of lovers." The old man said.

"Festival of lovers, you say?" Miroku asked. The old man nodded. "Yes, it's annual in our village. A time where young and old lovers gather together for a bit of fun and relaxation. And also where new relationships can be formed."

Kagome clapped her hands together. "Well then, we'll all be participating in the festival."

The headman nodded. "That's wonderful miko-sama, please join us whenever you're ready." He said as he walked away.

"Kagome! Why'd you do that! I didn't want to go!" InuYasha whined. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh stop complaining Or would you rather I have someone else escort me, Im sure that a lot of the village boys would be glad to. They haven't stopped looking at me since we-

"Alright! Alright! I'll go already, just shut up." Kagome smiled and giggled. InuYasha smiled to himself. He hadn't her heard her laugh since Shippo died, which was well over two months ago.

"Well, we should be getting ready then, shouldn't we?" Miroku asked. Everyone nodded, and went into an inn.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"InuYasha! Just let me brush it!" Kagome screamed as she chased InuYasha around their room.

"Never!" InuYasha yelled as Kagome tackled him. Now she was on top of him.

"Not that I mind this position, but you're not coming anywhere near my hair." InuYasha said, smirking.

Kagome rolled her eyes, muttered 'hentai', and then grabbed a lock of InuYasha's hair. "Now, you either let me brush it, or I can cut it. Which would you prefer?"

InuYasha cringed. Kagome was bluffing of course, but the idiot was too preoccupied to probe her mind.

Oh no, you're not coming anywhere near me with those 'scissor' things!" InuYasha yelled. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Kagome smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_InuYasha, you really need to take better care of you're hair. Look at all the split ends!" Kagome said as she took a piece of Inuyasha's _hair_ between her fingers._

"_What's the point? I all I need to do is wash it every once in a while."_

"_Yeah, but you don't brush or comb it all! And the ironic part is that I actually take care of mine but you still have better hair than me!" _

_InuYasha smirked. "That's because Im better than you." Kagome rolled her eyes then smirked. She had the perfect plan…_

_99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999_

_Kagome stealthily walked in the boy's room. The inn they were staying at had separated the men and women, into different rooms. Kagome pulled a small pair of scissors out of her skirt pocket. _

"_Oh, this is going to be great!" She whispered to herself as she crept over to InuYasha. _

_She grabbed his silver forelocks and cut them. Then she grabbed the bottom part of his hair and cut that off. Then InuYasha started to open his eyes. Kagome quickly hid the scissors and loose hair behind her back. _

"_Kagome? What are you doing up this time of night?" Kagome smiled. "Oh I wanted too see you." InuYasha raised a brow. "Well? Did you have something to tell me?" Kagome shook her head. She was still smiling, trying to keep her self from bursting into fits of laughter. _

"_Nope. Just wanted to look at you." Kagome replied. InuYasha was getting ready to say something else, when Kagome yawned and got up. "Well, g'night." She said walking out of the door. InuYasha shrugged and went back to sleep. _

_333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

"_InuYasha? What happened to you're hair?" Miroku asked the next morning, as Shippo rolled around on the floor laughing. "Huh?" InuYasha said as Miroku handed him a mirror. Then InuYasha's eyes bulged out of their sockets. What used to be waist length hair was now shoulder length and crookedly cut. In addition, both his forelocks were gone! InuYasha growled._

"_KAGOME!!" _

_End of flashback. _

"Well, you had it coming. But the disappointing part, is that you're hair grew back in less than a week." Kagome said, brushing his hair with out him knowing.

InuYasha snorted. "Of course." Then it clicked. "Hey! Let go of my hair!" InuYasha said flipping her off him and retreating to the other side of the room.

Kagome waved her hand nonchalantly. "Fine then. I have to get ready myself."

_One hour later_

Kagome and Sango was both wearing new kimonos, while InuYasha and Miroku wore the usual. Kagome's kimono was silk and red with sakura all over it, and she had a pink obi. While Sango's was blue with white flower petals all over it. She had a dark red obi.

"Well?" Kagome said. "What do ya think?" Miroku and InuYasha just stared at Kagome and Sango. They looked _amazing_. Kagome had on blue eyeliner and her hair was put up into a high ponytail that reached her waist. While Sango had her hair completely down for once, and she had her usual pink eyeliner on.

"You girls look _breathtaking._" Miroku said, as InuYasha nodded rapidly.

Both girls smiled. "Alright, stop drooling and let's have a bit of fun." Sango said. Kagome nodded. "Okay, we'll meet back here at the end of the night." Kagome said grabbing InuYasha's hand while Sango did the same to Miroku, and they went seprate directions.

As the night progressed, all went well. Everyone danced, ate, and laughed a lot. Especially one time involving Inuyasha and a large pie. That didn't mean there wasn't arguing though. Miroku groped Sango multiple times and on one occasion Kagome too. And InuYasha was sat 12 times for getting drunk off sake and embarrassing the _hell_ out of Kagome by serenading her.

"InuYasha, do you regret coming tonight?" Kagome asked InuYasha as they sat in a tree in the village.

"Only when I think about the sake incident." InuYasha said. Kagome giggled. "Ugh, I ate so much food, that Im ready to drop dead." InuYasha rolled his eyes, then smiled a small smile. Kagome had come so far in the past month, she had started eating a lot more, she smiled and laughed again, and she even started training again, with Koreina. The only thing he hoped for, was that it would stay that way.

_And done. I know this chapter hardly had anything to do with the storyboard, but hey everyone's gotta have a little fun. Well, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And keep a lookout for the next chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip, entitled: Fate part I. _


	11. Fate Part I

_Hey guys! Yeah, last chapter was seemingly cute as to what my reviewers are saying. But this one isn't! This is the third to last chapter of this story. There'll be plenty of bloodshed! Well at least I think. Anyway to the intro! Here I go with the 11__th__ chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip! On with the fic!_

_Fate Part I_

Kagome sat at the fire, stirring the ramen. _Now_ they were out of money. The glow of the half moon reflected off her jet black hair. It was going to be a long and tiring night.

"Kagome? Why don't you stick close to InuYasha tonight, considering you're human."

Kagome smiled. "No thanks Sango, I'll be fine. I still can protect myself pretty good even though Im human."

"Keh, stop acting so tough wench you need to be protected." InuYasha said from a tree.

Kagome smirked. "Well, at least I still have spiritual powers on my human night. Just what the hell do you have?" She said smugly.

InuYasha scoffed. "Shut up." He said. But Kagome could see him turn red from embarrassment.

Miroku shook his head. Those two will never change. InuYasha insults Kagome. Kagome insults InuYasha. And Inuyasha blushes. Yup. It was the same every time.

"Lady Kagome, is the ramen ready yet?" Miroku asked. Kagome shook her head. "Nope. Should be in like 2 minutes though." Everybody sighed. They were all hungry and this was the only stop they had made today. Which meant 12 hours without one bite to eat.

"Oh stop complaining. You just ate a lot food last night!" InuYasha said.

"Yes, but you're forgetting that almost everyone here is human. Considering Kagome was hanyou 30 minutes ago."

InuYasha 'kehed' and crossed his arms. "Weak humans." He said. At that, everyone rolled their eyes while Kagome fumed.

"InuYasha, not everyone can withstand heat and hunger for days! Stop being such an insensitive jerk!"

InuYasha hopped down from the tree. "Im not the one being insensitive! As a matter of fact, I never was! It aint my fault that they cant handle it!"

"Well why don't you get that through your thick-skull that they cant handle this much pressure all the time! Sango and Miroku don't even have to be here right now, since Naraku's dead! They're being generous and helping us find the jewel shards! They coulda settled down by now! And from what I smelt earlier Sango's already pregnant!" Kagome yelled then took a deep breath and counted to ten.

Everyone turned to look at Sango, who blushed 30 shades of red. "S-Sango is this true?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded rapidly.

"No wonder you haven't been fighting lately." InuYasha said, as Miroku grinned like an idiot and hugged Sango practically crushing her and the baby.

Kagome smiled. She was glad to finally get that bit of information out. She wanted to jump up and down and squeal while hugging Sango. Which is why she did that now.

"Im so –squeal- happy –squeal- for you –squeal- Sango!" Kagome yelled, while InuYasha and Miroku stared on in amusement .

_Later that night_

Kagome laid in her sleeping bag thinking about their current situation. They had a lot more shards now, that's for sure but Hiete had the rest of them, and he hadn't shown his face around them in months. And then another big question posed. What the heck were they gonna do once the jewel was complete? (a/n no seriously I have no idea what im going to do with the jewel. Im open for suggestions on that. Anything but these two choices.1. Bring back Shippo. 2.Bring Kohaku to life. And most definitely not, go to Fiji dig a hole and throw the jewel in there to have it be found millions of years later by cannibals.) There were many possibilities . They could wish for peace on Earth. Nah. Too hippyish. Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when InuYasha spoke.

"You still up?" Kagome nodded. Then she realized how close he sounded. Kagome slowly turned her head and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw InuYasha 3 inches away from her face.

"Ahh! How long have you been sitting there?!" InuYasha shrugged. "Ever since you started making weird facial expressions."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "InuYasha, what do you think we should with the jewel once it's completed?" She asked.

InuYasha opened his mouth to answer but a voice cut him off. "Whoever said you'd get the whole thing?"

InuYasha growled while Kagome looked around. Then Hiete appeared from the shadows.

"When the hell did you get here?" InuYasha said, while unsheathing Tessaiga.

"Oh right around the time my little miko screamed." Hiete said waving his hand nonchalantly.

InuYasha growled at Hiete calling Kagome his. He started to evoke the windscar.

"Don't think your little tricks will work on me." Hiete said, as Sango and Miroku got up and got their weapons ready. Kagome unsheathed Koreina.

"Hiete! Get ready we're gonna tear you to pieces!" Kagome yelled. Hiete smirked. Then he ran at Kagome out of all of them. They clashed swords. "Ah… I see my miko is human tonight." Hiete said. Kagome growled as best as she could and ducked when Hiete swung his sword at her.

Then from over Hiete 's shoulder she could see spears of diamond heading at them.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome quickly rolled out of the way as Hiete was pierced with the shards.

Kagome looked ahead, hopeful that Hiete was finally dead. But he wasn't. Kagome sighed then looked at the sky The sun's shadow was starting to appear. _Just a little bit longer._ She thought.

"Hiete! Die!" InuYasha said using dragon-scaled Tessaiga.

"Fool! I am a dragon! You'll regret that!" Hiete making his skin become scaly and then breathing out a large fire blast. InuYasha flipped over it, and punched Hiete in the face.

Hiete wiped his mouth and smirked. "Not bad half-breed. But I have better things to do then to toy with you!" Hiete said, leaping at Kagome with his claws. Kagome blocked him with the Koreina and put her hand out. "SERIOYOKU BAKUHASTU!" She screamed while Hiete got burned badly in the torso and face.

Kagome was panting now. _Damn my youkai powers need to return quickly. Or I cant use Koreina's full power!_

Coincidently, the sun rose and Kagome started to pulse. Hiete growled. And Kagome smirked. "Hiete, I hope you're ready to die." She said gathering her sword's energy and running at him. Hiete tried to flip out of her way but InuYasha butted him with Tessaiga's hilt towards her direction.

"LIGHTNING TORNADO!" Kagome screamed. Hiete got hit by the large blast but it didn't kill him. Hiete growled.

"That's it! No more play time!" Hiete said as he threw a sword he materialized, at Kagome.

When the sword hit, everyone gasped while Hiete smirked. But then all they saw was paper. Hiete raised an eyebrow but then he felt the cold feel of a blade at his neck.

"Hiete, you should really learn to tell the difference between a shikigami and the real thing." Kagome whispered in his ear. Hiete snarled and elbowed Kagome in the ribs. Before he did though,

Kagome had gave him a deep cut on his neck. Right after he elbowed her, he kneed her in the gut. Kagome flew back against a tree.

InuYasha growled. "Bastard!" He said, running at Hiete. "KAZE NO KIZU!" InuYasha yelled. Hiete was only skimmed by it then he smirked.

"Nice try. But can you beat this!" Hiete said, as his body started to grow and scales appeared on his skin. His eyes turned completely red. Everyone gasped as he turned into a big ferocious dragon. And a blue one at that!

Kagome woke back up in time to see Hiete turn into a big dragon. And as she stood up she could only say two things. "Oh. Crap."

_And done! I didn't think I'd be able to get this chapter done tonight. And in you're reviews please don't say it was rushed, because it was just a bit. Well, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Also keep a lookout for the next chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip, entitled: Fate part II _

_With that said, Sayonara! _


	12. Fate Part II

_Hey guys! I cant believe that im updating at 3 in the afternoon. But oh well. I didn't get any suggestions on what to do with the jewel! But oh well I'll improvise. To the intro! Here I go with the 12__th__ chapter of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip! On with the fic!_

_Fate Part II_

Kagome stared at the now transformed Hiete. _Okay we can take this.. this thing._ Kagome thought, as she started to ready the Koreina.

InuYasha could smell fear coming off his mate. "Kagome! Don't worry about his size! Hyoga was bigger than this! Let's kick his ass!"

Kagome meekly nodded. Then she looked back at Hiete, who had steam shooting out of his nostrils. "Here I go!" Kagome yelled as she leapt at Hiete. She tried to cut him in the throat where she had wounded him before, but he grabbed her by the waist. Now Kagome was dangling in the air.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, as he leapt at Hiete who swatted him with his giant claw.

"Fools. You could never defeat me! Now die!" Hiete rasped in a demonic voice as he crushed Kagome tighter.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed before putting one of her claws in his right eye.

"WENCH!" The now one-eyed Hiete bellowed, as he squeezed her tighter and with his incredibly large dragon arm, elbowed her in the gut.

"Oof !" Kagome wheezed as blood trickled down her mouth. _Starting to loose consciousness. Gottta… hang on. _Kagome thought as the Koreina slid from her hand. Kagome was breathing heavily.

InuYasha's eyes flashed red at the smell of Kagome's blood. _Bastard! _ InuYasha thought as he ran at Hiete.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" InuYasha yelled as he sent spears of adamant at Hiete. Hiete used his big dragon claw and swatted them all away from him. All except one that went in his neck. It wasn't enough to kill him though.

"Pathetic half-breed. You will learn you're lesson!" Hiete yelled as he sent a lighting bolt at InuYasha.

"Ahhhh! InuYasha screamed as he was hit. He touched his chest and felt blood. InuYasha growled. _This is almost like Kagome's lighting technique. _He thought as he stood up. He would let Sango and Miroku help, but Sango was pregnant and Miroku most likely wanted to be close to her. So they had to sit this one out.

"Hiete I'll kill you for what you've been trying to do to Kagome." InuYasha said as he got Tessaiga ready again.

"Go ahead and try you pathetic excuse for a demon!" Hiete yelled. InuYasha smirked and jumped at him. " Kaze no kizu!" He yelled as the blast went towards Hiete's lower body.

_In Kagome's mind_

"_Oh no! Im here again!" Kagome said as she ran around frantically trying to find a way out of her inner demon's domain. _

"_How nice of you to visit me again Kagome." Demon Kagome said walking towards her. _

"_No! Get away from me! I wont take innocent lives anymore!" Kagome said flipping behind her demon self. _

"_Oh, but you cant escape me, Kagome. You and I both know that. We are one. I know that you're thinking that you don't want to harm another person like the fox kit Shippo. Isn't that right?" Demon Kagome said, smirking._

"_Shut up! Im tired of you! You will NOT try to make me feel bad about that again! And you will not take over my body!" Kagome shouted. _

"_Oh but I am, in fact on the outside world it's already starting. Get ready to kill." Demon Kagome said._

"_Leave me alone!" Kagome said releasing a large amount of spiritual energy. Demon Kagome smirked. "That's right. Become angry and afraid. You'll only speed up the process." She said. _

_Kagome screamed out of frustration. "That's it! I may not have Koreina here, but I can still kick you're ass!" Kagome said leaping at her demon self. Kagome swiped her demon self on the shoulder, but Demon Kagome kept fighting._

"_Give it up! You'll never defeat me!" Demon Kagome said as she kicked Kagome in the chest. Kagome was thrown back against the wall. "Pathetic hanyou." Demon Kagome said._

_Kagome stood up on her legs shakily. "Shut up. You haven't even been here this long. You don't know what im capable of!" Kagome screamed as she gathered her spiritual energy into her fingertips. _

_Demon Kagome ran at Kagome. She kicked her in the gut this time and tried to claw her eyes out. Kagome dodged and tackled her. Now she was on top of her. "LEAVE! SERIYOKU BAKUHASTU!" Kagome said falling to her knees, after expelling her youkai once more. _

Hiete screeched in pain when the blast hit him. He without knowing, had dropped Kagome.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled when he saw her falling. He quickly leapt in the air and caught her. Then he noticed that she was human. When she opened her eyes, he saw brown eyes in place of her usual blue ones.

"Kagome did you fight with you're demon side up there?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"Im alright, InuYasha put me down. Did you kill Hiete?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha shook his head in response. "He's still alive. I only wounded him."

Kagome went to her sleeping bag and grabbed a bow. "Okay we can beat him. I think my miko powers might've inherited something from my youkai powers."

InuYasha raised a brow, but Kagome only smiled. Then both noticed that Hiete had shot a fireball at them. Kagome screamed, while InuYasha grabbed her and jumped out of the way.

"Here, put this on." InuYasha said handing her his Fire rat robe. Kagome shrugged it on and they turned to Hiete.

"InuYasha! I will kill you and have Kagome for a mate!" Hiete bellowed.

"Sorry, uninterested!" Kagome yelled, while InuYasha growled. "You ready?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded, while Kagome ran forward.

"Fools!" Hiete yelled as he struck Kagome with a lighting bolt. Kagome slightly put up a barrier at the last minute, so she still was hit in the shoulder a little bit.

"Bastard!" InuYasha yelled running at Hiete. "Stop!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha stopped and turned around to face her.

"What?" Kagome ran over to him. " Use the adamant barrage." InuYasha raised a brow. "Don't ask questions, just do it!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha snorted and started walking towards Hiete again. Kagome got her bow ready.

"Hiete! You're dead!" InuYasha looked at Kagome, who nodded. "ADAMNT BARRAGE! LIGHTNING ARROW!" Kagome and InuYasha shouted, as the spears of adamant and golden arrow made its way towards Hiete.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiete shouted as his body disintegrated. Kagome fell on the ground panting and holding her right shoulder.

"Kagome! We have to take care of that wound! Or else you'll bleed to death!" InuYasha said kneeling beside her.

"InuYasha… the … jewel." Kagome said before passing out. "Kagome!" InuYasha said catching her.

"Amazing.." Miroku said, as he picked up the half of Hiete's jewel shards that were molded to all together as an entire half of the jewel.

_The jewel, it's complete! _InuYasha thought happily. "InuYasha, we should get going to Kaede's village. She'll want to know the news." Miroku said, making Sango get on Kirara. InuYasha nodded and carried Kagome bridal-style.

AT KAEDE'S VILLAGE

Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirping and Sango slapping Miroku. She could smell the flowers from outside. Wait, she could smell? She was hanyou again! Kagome sat up and saw that the wound on her shoulder looked like a scar now.

"InuYasha." Kagome said. In less than 3 seconds, InuYasha was in front of her.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" InuYasha asked. Kagome smiled. "Im well. Where is everyone else?" she asked.

InuYasha shrugged. "Around. But look at this." InuYasha said taking the complete Shikon No Tama out of his sleeve.

"I-it's complete?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded happily. "This is great! We can settle down now!" Kagome said throwing her arms around InuYasha's neck. InuYasha just smiled. "Kagome, what do you want to do with the jewel?" Kagome pondered this thought.

"I don't really know. I suppose we'll just have to protect it from now on."

InuYasha looked down. "What if we.. wished Shippo back to life?" He said. Kagome's eyes watered.

"N-no. Shippo should rest in peace. It pains me to say that, but he just should. And besides we have to make a self-less wish. I know a lot of people want Shippo back but there's still some people out there that don't."

InuYasha nodded. Then Sango and Miroku walked in. "Lady Kagome have you decided what to do with the jewel?" Kagome shook her head.

"Nope. I think we should just protect it from demons." Kagome said.

"How about we seal it?" Miroku said. Kagome smiled widely. "That's a great idea Miroku! But we'll have to make it one that lasts a long time. If ever breaks I can replace it, considering InuYasha and I will be around for a long time. Well, let's go."

Everyone nodded and walked out of the hut.

15 minutes later the Jewel was sealed in the Goshinboku. Literally. So like the beginning of the journey, Kagome sat in the Goshinboku and sighed happily._ We've finally completed our journey. InuYasha and I can finally settle down in the village. And Miroku and Sango already have one or two children on the way. All in all everything turned out for the best._

_And done! That is the end of Happiness and Sadness also know Sequel to Senior Camping Trip! Thanks to all my reviewers! You all are a blessing. Keep it locked, though I still have the epilogue coming for ya! Thanks again!_

_With that said, Sayonara!_


	13. Happiness and Sadness Epilouge

_**Hey guys! Here's the promised **__**epilogue**__** of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip. Thanks to all my reviewers out there! One question: Who's my biggest fan?**_

_**Three Months Later**_

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as she walked out of Kaede's hut. In less than two seconds InuYasha was in front of her.

"Yes koi?" InuYasha said, leading Kagome back into Kaede's hut. "Im hungry." Kagome said when she was finally sitting down.

"Kagome, you know you shouldn't move around that much. The pup's due any minute." InuYasha said scowling. Kagome rolled her eyes. "How many times have I told you InuYasha Im fine. Pup's fine. Everything is fine."

InuYasha handed her some soup, that she ate greedily. Lemme clarify a few things for you. Kagome had gotten pregnant 3 months after Hiete's defeat and the Jewel's sealing. With both her and InuYasha being hanyou's, the baby was bound to come sooner than a human one would. And there was also a possibility that the baby could be full demon or a regular hanyou.

Sango and Miroku walked in. "How are you today, Kagome?" Miroku said. Kagome smiled. "Im fine Miroku."

Kagome noticed that Sango hadn't said much. She was probably still depressed. Exactly 2 months after Hiete's defeat and the Jewel's sealing, Sango had a miscarriage. This left everyone depressed. Sango and Miroku had been looking forward to having a child for so long. They had even picked out names. Hari if it was a girl and Ryu if it were a boy.

"Sango? You alright?" Kagome said. Sango smiled and nodded. "Im sorry. Im just thinking about our baby." She said. Kagome smiled sadly. "Im sorry again." Sango nodded.

Everyone chatted until Kagome cried out. "InuYasha! Go get Kaede!" Everyone turned towards her panicked. "Kagome, why? What's wrong?!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome screamed again before answering. "Oh because I really wanna see her- Im havin' the baby you idiot!" She screamed at him. InuYasha flattened his ears against his skull and ran towards the door. "Miroku! Sango! Take care of Kagome!" He said before running out the door. Miroku and Sango made Kagome as comfortable as they possibly could. Kagome continued to scream.

"Okay child. Ye will need to get as comfortable as ye can ." Kaede said walking in and sitting beside Kagome.

"I need all men to leave the hut for this time." Kaede said pushing Miroku and InuYasha out of the door.

Hour's passed and Kagome was still in labor. InuYasha was fidgeting outside the hut. He had tried to run in the hut numerous times and in doing so had been knocked out by some scent beads that Sango had put there just for him.

"InuYasha, calm down. Kagome is fine." Miroku said sipping on some tea.

"How do you know that monk?! She's still screaming!" InuYasha said, scowling. Miroku sighed. "It's a natural part of child birth." He said.

InuYasha mumbled a 'whatever' and plopped down next to Miroku on the ground. Seconds later, InuYasha flinched when he heard Kagome say 'InuYasha im going to kill you after this!'

Another 4 hours passed and the baby's first cry's could be heard. Kaede walked out of the hut.

"InuYasha, ye may go see you're son now." She said smiling.

InuYasha grinned like an idiot before running inside the hut.

When there he saw Kagome cradling their son, while Sango cleaned his face. Kagome looked up at him.

" Inuyasha, come hold you're son." Kagome said, her tail wagging happily. InuYasha slowly walked over to her and gently took him from her arms. The little baby started to sniff him then relaxed when he realized that Inuyasha was the pack leader.

The baby had Inuyasha's long silver hair. It had the occasional black streak in there too. And from what InuYasha smelt he was a full demon. He had two green stripes on both cheeks and his crescent moon symbol was green as well.

InuYasha smiled and looked up at Kagome. "He's full demon." Kagome smiled and nodded. "I can smell it too. Think it'll be hard to raise him?" Kagome said, taking her son from Inuyasha. InuYasha smirked. "Well considering who his father is, I'd say yup." Kagome rolled her eyes, as she looked down at her son once more. He had beautiful silver eyes with a tiny specks of green in them.

"What do ya think we should name him?" Kagome said stroking his hair.

InuYasha thought for a minute then smiled. "Go ahead Kagome. I know what you wanna name him." He said. Kagome smiled and nodded. She looked down at their son.

"Welcome to the world, Shippou."

_**And that is the official end of Happiness and Sadness also known as Sequel to Senior Camping Trip. Now no one flame me on how I spelt Shippo's name at the end. A lot of people spell it like that, and I thought it would look right in the current situation. Thank you all my **__**reviewers**__**! Shout outs to Kawi'no'inu 45, (Forgive me if I spelled that wrong!)ju' sanna, (Same goes for you! Sorry!) Rachelandthecupcakecrusades,Miko in Training, Kittyb7 , (Sorry!) brokenchaos, Inudaughter, and that's all I can remember for right now! There will be no Sequel to the Sequel. There will only be one if almost all my reviewers beg me! But I have a new story that Im brainstorming, entitled: Koiibito High. Im not **__**entirely**__** sure that Im going to make that though. You'll have to convince me! And sorry if I spelt any names wrong and if I spelt koiibito wrong. And try to answer my question: Who's my biggest fan? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


End file.
